Caruso
by BazingaGirl
Summary: Enamorada de un vampiro... Enamorado de una humana
1. Chapter 1

San Marco... La calle inundada de personas completamente vestidas de rojo y entre ellas yo, era la primera vez que cumplía la marcha, la primera vez que hacia la penitencia... Y todo por cumplir una promesa. Según contaban, San Marco había expulsado a los vampiros del pueblo y por eso se celebraba esta fiesta tan particular, se le ofrecían respetos a su memoria y todas esas tonterías que solo los supersticiosos creen. Entre esos supersticiosos estaba mi difunto abuelo (muerto hacia pocos meses) y como yo era su única familia cercana me pidió como ultimo deseo que hiciera el camino, la penitencia y le pidiera a San Marco que cuidara su alma en el cielo y la miá en la tierra... No me negué, quería demasiado a mi abuelo como para hacerlo. Contaba los pasos para llegar a la plaza, los pies me quemaban, y notaba como el sudor se deslizaba por mi espalda arqueada del cansancio que suponía toda aquella caminata.

Por fin, divise la fuente... La gente que se paraba y como entonces, entre empujones, a garrones y casi de rodillas me cole entre toda aquella gente y llegue a la plaza... Se me llenaron las rodillas de gravilla, pero no me importaba, mi promesa estaba apunto de cumplirse. Sonó la campana, volvió a resonar... Y la tercera, la que indicaba que debíamos mirar al cielo y lanzar nuestras plegarias... Escuche las palabras de mi abuelo resonar en mi cabeza una vez mas... Entrelace mis dedos, mire al cielo y empece a pronunciar aquella plegaria ya citada.

- San Marco... Cuida el alma de mi abuelo en el cielo... Y la miá en...

Frente a la plaza de San Marco, había un viejo edificio, una capilla, un santuario... Quien sabe que... Todas las mañanas permanecía completamente cerrado para el publico, hasta que el sol se escondía y dejaban entrar a los turistas a visitar su interior. Tenia un gran balcón en el lado derecho, con cortinas de seda blancas que se ondeaban al ritmo del viento... Y estaban abiertas... La cristalera estaba abierta, y una figura, pelo castaño y no muy alejado a mi edad observaba desde el interior la ceremonia. Estaba serio, tenia la mirada clavada en algo... y no se por que sentía que esa mirada era mía, que esos ojos me observaban... Solo una palabra llego a mi mente en aquel momento...

-_Vampiros..._-Pronuncie en lugar de acabar mi plegaria-.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, me latía cada vez mas rápido, estaba asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo... Una mezcla de sentimientos extraña en mi interior. De pronto aquella figura dio media vuelta, note como el corazón se tranquilizaba cuando su penetrante mirada se aparto de mi, y se marcho con un movimiento grácil, delicado... No sabia si eran ciertas mis suposiciones, si el era un vampiro... Pero deseaba tanto averiguarlo, la piel se me ponía de gallina al imaginarme su mirada de cerca, o como sonaría su voz... El contacto... No sabia por que... Lo único que sabia era que no podría olvidalo hasta que no hablara con el o viera que no era solo un sueño o un espejismo por el calor que hacia aquella tarde en la plaza.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron las horas, por fin la plaza empezó a despejarse todos se marcharon excepto un grupo reducido de gente, llevaban cámaras de fotos vestían ropajes extraños que no estaba acostumbrada a ver, así que supuse que eran turistas que iban a visitar la capilla, santuario, iglesia antes citada. Nunca e sido alguien valiente, nunca he tenido agallas, es mas siempre me he escondido del contacto humano, de las peleas, del cariño que se le coge a los amigos... Siempre me ha gustado sumergirme en mis pensamientos... Estar sola... O de eso intentaba convencerme siempre que el resto del mundo me dejaba sola en un rincón olvidada cual juguete roto.  
Era una sala fría, vaciá, de mármol y granito, en la cual el blanco era el color predominante. El resto de mis acompañantes (exceptuando los dos supuestos guiás) lanzaban fotografiás y hablaban en un idioma distinto al mio, algo que me hizo sentir pequeña y perdida en aquel extraño lugar. Caminaba la ultima, a unos pasos de distancia del resto mientras en mi cabeza me reconcomía la idea de que haber entrado estaba mal... Que tendría que haber vuelto a casa y a mis cosas... No sabia por que aquella sensación extraña. Me temblaban las manos mientras nos adentrábamos por aquellos fríos y oscuros pasillos, que supuesta mente nos iban a llevar a algún lugar, mientras mi mirada no se despegaba del suelo y mientras en mi cabeza solo escuchaba el resonar de mi corazón que parecía que iba a pararse de la impresión en cualquier momento. De pronto, note como el tiempo se paraba cual reloj de arena cuando se agota... Una sensación extraña recorrió completamente mi cuerpo cuando dijeron que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino... No se por que sabia que de allí no saldría con vida... Y volvió a entrarme el pánico... Volvieron a temblare las manos mientras intentaba reducir el paso para no llegar a aquel misterioso lugar.  
Quedaban escasos metros para llegar a aquella sala, aquella que me daba tanta mala espina y que con cada paso, con cada repiquetear de mis zapatos contra el frió y duro suelo en mi cabeza solo resonaban estas palabras sin descanso:

"_Huye!" "Marchate!" "Vete!"..._

Una voz dulce y protectora no paraba de repetirlas, no se por que sabia que aquella voz tenia razón, pero era tan tarde para dar media vuelta... Sabia que si salia corriendo cualquiera de los "Guiás" saldría corriendo detrás de mi para agarrarme y ya entonces no escapar nunca. Quizás aquella voz supo cuales eran mis miedos, se dio cuenta de que no podía huir y entonces paso a la acción.  
Unas manos, frías cual tempano de hielo, se lanzaron sobre mi una para cubrir mi boca y evitar que gritara y la otra para agarrarme del brazo y arrastrarme a una habitación nueva y desconocida. De tan fuerte a garrón fui a parar al suelo, un frió suelo de mármol, de una habitación igual de blanca y pura como el resto del lugar... Y allí estaba, en frente de mi... Aquel balcón con cortinas de seda a las que el viento golpeaba con una dulzura inimaginable... La habitación por la que había entrado en aquel lugar. Fue entonces, cuando me puse de pie que me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.  
Se me entrecortaba la respiración, sabia que aquellos ojos que me observaban en la plaza me estaban observando ahora, en esos mismos instantes situados a mis espaldas... No sabia si darme la vuelta o quedarme quieta esperando que aquella persona se acercara a mi, ya e comentado que no soy valiente... Pero en aquellos momentos, el deseo de ver aquellos ojos de cerca era mas fuerte que cualquiera de mis temores así que me di la vuelta para por fin ver aquellos ojos.  
A mis espaldas, apoyado contra una puerta blanca con detalles dorados se encontraba el, un chico de altura mediana, pelo castaño claro y ojos de una belleza inimaginable... Su piel era pálida como la nieve mientras que sus labios, a diferencia del resto de la cara, tenían un tono rosado característico. Su mirada se perdió en el suelo de aquella habitación cuando se percato de que me acercaba, estaba en frente de aquella persona que tanto había imaginado...

-¿Quien eres? -Acabe preguntando- ¿Que haces en este lugar?  
- El chico no respondió a mis preguntas-.  
- Yo soy Chiara -Nunca había entendido el por que del nombre- Y te vi cuando estaba en la plaza...  
- Continuo sin responderme ni mirarme-.

Iba a continuar con mi monologo, cuando de pronto el silencio fue destruido por un desgarrador grito de una mujer. No sabia de donde procedía, pero me sentía en el deber de ayudar a alguien en peligro... El no me lo permitió, su mano derecha me agarro del brazo y su brazo izquierdo rodeo mi cintura para retenerme mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Por que? -Pregunte- No ves que esta en peligro...  
- Respiro hondo- Tienes que salir de aquí... -Por fin pronuncio-.


	3. Chapter 3

- ¿Por que? -Insistí- ¿Que es este lugar? Y... ¿Que le hacen a esa gente?  
- Entre abrió la puerta- No es momento de explicaciones... -Dijo mientras asomaba la cabeza por el hueco anteriormente citado- Van a acabar pronto...  
- ¿Acabar? Me estas asustando... -Dije mientras le observaba- No me has dicho tu nombre...  
- Mi nombre no es importante... -Me observo- Ahora vamos! Va a venir...  
- ¿Venir quien? -Intente averiguar una vez mas-.  
- Haces demasiadas preguntas! -Exclamo mientras me agarraba del brazo- Solo camina!

Cruzamos la puerta en silencio, caminando por aquellos fríos y vacíos pasillos mientras aun en aquella sala del final del pasillo... Oía gritar a la gente. Mi cabeza se daba media vuelta cada vez que gritaban para observar el lugar, no se por que estaba huyendo... Estaba claro que estaban en peligro. Observe a mi acompañante que caminaba cada vez mas rápidamente arrastrándome hacia la salida. En varias ocasiones intente frenar su paso, pero no se de donde sacaba una fuerza sobre humana y conseguía continuar haciendo que caminara en silencio. Llegue a amenazarle:

- Si no paras de caminar gritare -Dije en voz baja-.  
- Si quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa adelante... -Respondía-.  
- ¿Muerte? Siento sonar repetitiva pero... ¿Que es este lugar? ¿Una secta?  
- ¿Secta? -Esbozo media sonrisa en su joven y pálido rostro- Es mucho mas que eso...

Aquellas palabras asustaban e intrigaban mi joven alma del mismo modo, y mientras tanto seguía caminando cuando no tenia gana alguna de hacerlo. Tenia ganas de que volviera a observarme de aquel modo, como lo hacia antes, que la piel se me pusiera de gallina y que respondiera las muchas preguntas que tenia. Caminamos hasta llegar a esa gran entrada principal, nuestros zapatos repiqueteaban por el suelo de mármol, mientras aun me agarraba hacia la salida. Poso sus manos sobre la gran puerta de madera, pero le detuve antes de que pudiera abrirla.

- Ya basta! -Dije- ¿Quien eres? ¿Que es este lugar? Y por ultimo... ¿Que le estaban haciendo a esa pobre gente? -Su mirada continuaba perdida en el suelo- Me estabas observando en la plaza...  
- Asintió con la cabeza-.  
- ¿Por que? -Resoplo una vez mas y fijo sus ojos en mi, entonces recordé aquella gran sensación que me producía su mirada-.  
- No lo se... Simplemente... Te observaba... Soy extraño y ya esta -Respondió-.  
- ¿Quien eres? Y ahora dime la verdad...  
- Me llamo Alec... Solo Alec...  
- No me refiero a eso! Tu eres un... -Tome aire- Un...

De pronto un gran crujido se escucho desde el fondo del pasillo, Alec observo aquel oscuro pasillo, su semblante cambio, perdió toda la dulzura que tenia anteriormente... Estaba asustado...

- Alguien se acerca... -Abrió la puerta- Tienes que marcharte ahora!  
- Pero! -No me dio tiempo a decir nada, de pronto la puerta se cerro ante mis narices -.

Era un vampiro... Había algo dentro de mi que me decía que lo era... No sabia el que... Pero iba a averiguarlo costara lo que costara. Un trueno rompió el silencio de mis pensamientos, las nueves eran oscuras y estaba apunto de ponerse a llover, era el momento de volver a casa.  
En el interior de aquel frió lugar Alec observaba aquella enorme puerta en silencio, cuando alguien irrumpió en la sala, cabello rubio y unos ojos tan extraños como los de Alec se acerco a el.

- Así que aquí estabas hermano -Dijo posando su mano en el hombro izquierdo de Alec-.  
- Oh... Eres tu Jane... -Dijo con tono lastimero-.  
- Te has perdido un gran banquete... ¿Donde estabas?  
- Estaba en mi habitación... Tenia cosas que pensar... Nada importante...  
- Vamos... Acro nos espera... Quiere hablar con nosotros -Dijo llevándose a Alec hacia el gran salón-.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella noche a duras penas pegue ojo. Sencillamente, estaba demasiado cansada para pensar en lo sucedido y demasiado intrigada como para descansar mas de cinco minutos seguidos. Y ademas, algo extraño me pasaba... Tenia una sensación que me perseguía y recorría cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo cada vez que cerraba los ojos... Notaba como aquellos ojos (los mismos que en la plaza, los que de sobra sabia a quien pertenecían) me observaban desde la penumbra de la noche, notaba como acuchillaban mi nuca sin descanso... Era como si se encontrara en la habitación, pero guardando silencio y observando como dormía... Algo verdaderamente imposible ya que todos los humanos necesitamos dormir... Y el era humano... O al menos de eso quería auto convencerme.

La llegada de un nuevo día fue algo que verdaderamente agradecí. Con su llegada, desapareció la extraña sensación de que aquellos ojos me observaban (la cual fue substituida por un hambre poco característico en alguien como yo). Prepare el desayuno, arregle mi habitación y me puse algo de ropa (es lo que tiene vivir sola y que nadie te ayude en las tareas), como si el cansancio fuera poco aquella mañana tenia que ir al instituto (algo que no me agradaba lo mas mínimo) y para nada me extrañaría el tener un examen y no haberme enterado... Muchas veces me ha pasado.

Suerte que tenia a Howard conmigo, Howard era mi mejor (y único) amigo. Piernas de alambre, piel blanca, pelo castaño a conjunto con sus ojos... Así era mi amigo. Eramos un peculiar dúo de nerds, pero mientras yo me interesaba por las ciencias y los cómics de superheroes el centraba su atención en los vampiros. Podría preguntarle cualquier cosa sobre que vampiros, que seguro que el sabría responderla sin necesidad de pensar mucho. Su llegada me alegro extrañamente.

"_Buenos días Chiara!_" -Exclamo mientras cruzaba la puerta leyendo un libro-.

"_Hola Howard... ¿Leyendo a buenas horas de las mañanas? _-Pregunte bromeando-.

"_Ya sabes querida, todos los años después de San Marco leo este libro" _-Lo golpeo con el indice-.

"_Mira que eres nerd Howard... Anda vamos que llegaremos tarde"_

"_Bueno, como ya supongo... ¿Fuiste a la marcha por lo de tu abuelo?"_

"_Claro que si, sabes que lo prometí..."_

"_¿Y bien? ¿Por fin le cogiste cariño al mundo vampirico" _-Bromeo-.

"_Para nada, estoy destrozada... No voy a volver a salir ni por todo el oro del mundo" _-Sonreí-.

"_Típico en ti...¿Por que seras tan sumamente vaga?" _-Los dos reímos al unisono-.

"_Oye... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?..."_

"_Claro! ¿Que sucede?" _-Lo pensé mucho antes de preguntar aquello-.

"_Bueno... ¿Quien vive en la iglesia rara de la plaza?"_

"_¿Iglesia? Ah! Vale... Pues, los Vulturi... Si seguimos la leyenda claro..."_

"_Vale... Me voy a arrepentir de esto pero ¿Que son los Vulturi?..."_

"_Y que yo tenga que explicarte a ti esto... Con el abuelo que tenias! Los Vulturi son... Como explicarlo para que lo entiendas... Los jueces en el mundo de los vampiros, son los que deciden entre la vida y la muerte... Dictan las reglas y hacen que se cumplan..."_

-No me creía que Alec fuera así, sinceramente- _"Y bueno... Ya que ellos están por encima de los demás vampiros... No comerán... Bueno que no..."_

"_Son vampiros normales! Es como decir que un rey no come comida... Una tontería..."_

Cruzamos la plaza, mientras Howard continuaba contando cosas sobre los Vulturi, pero en aquellos momentos me importaba mas bien poco lo que contara. Se que soy yo quien le ha pedido que me contara todas esas cosas... Pero ahora solo puedo intentar convencerme de que Alec no es esa cosa tan repugnante... Tan... Horrible... Tan repulsiva. Se que no.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Todas las ciencias de la naturaleza poseen una característica común: todas son ciencias del tipo experimental, es decir, los conocimientos acumulados han sido obtenidos mediante la simple y rudimentaria experimentación sistemática. Este procedimiento se denomina **método científico experimental **también conocido como **empírico-descriptivo**." _-Explico el profesor desde la pizarra-.  
_"Chiara..." _-Golpeo mi hombro Howard- _"¿En que piensas? Estas como... Distraída... ¿Como es que no atiendes? Con lo que te gusta a ti la Física Teórica..."  
"Es solo que... Bueno... Que estoy muy cansada, ya sabes que salí a la marcha y eso..."  
"Mira Chiara... Se que en gimnasia somos un cero a la izquierda, pero que te canses tanto con una marcha... Hasta vas a ser peor que yo!" _-Bromeo con su tono sarcástico-.

Método empírico-descriptivo... Es cierto, me encantaba aquello pero no podía centrarme. Ya no solo era el cansancio de la marcha (Que diga lo que diga Howard... Es horrible!), si no las ganas de ver a Alec cuanto antes... ¿Pero como?... ¿Tendría que volver a colarme en aquel macabro lugar?

_"Por fin!" _-Exclamo Howard al salir por la puerta del instituto-.  
_"¿Por fin?... Si ahora mismo te va a tocar ponerte a estudiar ciencias..."  
"Gracias por aguarme la fiesta cielo..." _-Resoplo- _"Suerte la tuya de no tener que estudiar..."  
"Es lo que tienen las ciencias, seguro que si fuera un examen de vampiros tu no estudiabas"  
_-Howard soltó una risotada-.

Mi pequeña casa era de madera. Con un enorme salón en la parte de abajo, con un cuarto de baño y una cocina. En el fondo unas escaleras que daban a un desván donde tenia montada mi habitación, no era un lugar muy lujoso pero tenia una ventana con vistas a toda la ciudad. Las noches de verano me pasaba horas observando el paisaje mientras el viento me golpeaba en la cara. Había heredado la casa tras la muerte de mi abuelo, presa del pánico de no poder cuidarme solo, mi padre me dejo en casa de mi abuelo tras la muerte de mi madre... Tuve una infancia feliz, mi abuelo me cuidaba de mimaba, contaba cuentos antes de irme a dormir. Cada vez que pienso en el la nostalgia me invade. Pase el resto de la tarde viendo la tele, ojeando algunos cómics y finalmente haciendo algo de faena para el instituto (aunque no tenia ganas). Llegada la noche, tras una ducha y la cena fui rumbo a mi habitación buscando algo de tranquilidad, descanso... Y de por fin relajarme y apagar este dolor de espaldas que me estaba matando desde hacia varios días. De pronto, mientras mis ojos se cerraban intentando conciliar el sueño... Un ruido, unos golpecitos resonaron contra el cristal. No se por que me acerque, decidí abrir la ventana y averiguar que era aquel extraño ruido.

-Abrí la ventana de un golpetazo- _"¿Hola?" _-No se muy bien que tipo de respuesta quería recibir- _"¿Hola?... Nadie..." _-Asome la cabeza por la ventana para ver si había alguien en la calle... Nadie-.  
_"Seria el viento... O algún gracioso... Solo eso, nada mas" _-Intente convencerme a mi misma-.

Pero de pronto cuando fui a cerrar la ventana, algo me lo impidió. De entra las sombras, tras dar un enorme salto, posado sobre la barra de la ventana de cuclillas... Estaba Alec. Con aquellos enormes ojos observándome, en silencio como en tantas otras ocasiones note que el tiempo se paraba para mi y escuche los ensordecedores latidos de mi corazón... Cada uno mas acelerado que el anterior.

_"Siento asustarte de este modo..."_ -Dijo tras entrar en la habitación de un brinco-.  
_"¿Que haces tu aquí? ¿A estas horas?... No.. ¿Como has llegado aquí?..."  
"Saltando, es una de las facultades que tiene el ser... Bueno, ya lo sabes..."  
"No, no lo se. No me creo tus historias absurdas... No me las creo! Es imposible!"  
"¿Imposible? No te entiendo... Es solo, que necesitaba verte, explicarte lo que paso..."  
"Mira Alec, voy a decirte algo... Los vampiros... No existen"_

La respuesta no fue con palabras. Se acerco a mi poco a poco, lo mas que pudo y cogió mi mano derecha. Poco a poco la levanto hasta su mejilla, blanca como la nieve y fría como el hielo.

_"Si los vampiros no existen... ¿Por que puedes tocarme?" _

Se me puso la piel de gallina._  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Fue tocar con la yema de mis dedos aquella mejilla y estremecerse cada uno de los entresijos de mi cuerpo. Estaba fría cual tempano de hielo, era de un tono blanco como la porcelana o la nieve, y era fina... Pero no puedo encontrar algo con que compararlo. Retire mi mano, como si de un auto reflejo se tratara, no se si por vergüenza o por miedo a creerme aquella historia estúpida de vampiros.

_"De acuerdo! Vamos a imaginar... Que me creo tu historia, que me creo que eres un vampiro..."  
_-Alec permaneció en silencio analizándome mientras hablaba-.  
_"Si me lo creyera... ¿Que se supone que haces aquí?"  
"Simplemente, desde que te vi en la plaza que estoy pensando en ti... Mas bien en tu perfume"  
"¿Perfume? Yo no llevo perfume..."  
"No es esa clase de perfume al que me refiero... Es complicado para alguien que se niega a aceptar mi realidad... Es el aroma que desprende tu piel..." _-Y se acerco un poco-.  
-Me ruborice al escuchar aquello- _"No me refería a eso... Si no, se supone que los vampiros... Que... Bueno que os coméis a los humanos ¿No?"  
"Eso es cierto, pero se que no podría comerte... Bueno, no lo se... Lo siento... Algo en mi interior me dice que no debo comerte... Es raro... Lo se pero..."  
"Toda la historia en si es rara no te preocupes... Se que soñara extraño... Pero yo no he parado de pensar en tus ojos... Era como si, tu mirara me persiguiera... Casi no pegue ojo anoche por eso..."  
"Lo se..."  
"¿Como que lo sabes? ¿A que te refieres?" _-Alec pareció arrepentido de decir aquello-.  
_"Ayer... Vine a verte, pero no me atreví a entrar y... Me cole mientras dormías para observarte..."  
"¿Como! Me mirabas... ¿Es que no duermes tu o que?"  
_-Alec negó con la cabeza, yo simplemente resople-.  
_"Para que habré preguntado..." _-Me deje caer sentada sobre la cama el se quedo quieto-.  
_"Me gustaría contarte algo... Se que no va a interesarte... Pero quería que lo supieras..."  
"Bueno... De perdidos al rió... Adelante, que quieres contarme..."  
"No crees mis historias, pero igualmente me gustaría que... Que fueras un poco mas permisiva con lo que voy a contarte, que no resoples o que digas que los vampiros son invenciones... Solo eso"  
"De acuerdo...Prometo no interrumpir tu historia..."  
"Esta bien... Hace unos días llego una visita a nuestro hogar, era Edward Cullen alguien que creo que es amigo de Acro. No se si sabrás que los de mi clase, los vulturi, tenemos el poder de..._

"_Decidir entre la vida y la muerte" _-Alec frunció el ceño- _"Lo siento... Ya me callo... Continua..."  
"Pues eso, podemos decidir entre la vida y la muerte. Edward nos pidió que le matáramos ya que no podía estar junto a su amada Bella, una humana. No comprendí muy bien por que alguien daría su vida por una humana... Pero de pronto... Cuando me asome a ver el bullicio de la plaza, tu... Tu estabas allí y destacabas entre toda la gente. Llevo varios días sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea la extraña conversación que tuvimos cuando te colaste en nuestra casa. Dicen que los estúpidos hombres lobos pueden enamorarse a primera vista... Y que eso es para siempre... Pues llevo varios días pensando que quizás también tengamos esa facultad nosotros..."_

No sabia muy bien como reaccionar ante aquella historia. Era tan dulce, eran tan tiernas palabras... Incluso me apetecía creerme aquellas palabras e historias fantásticas sobre vampiros y demás. Al final di un brinco desde donde estaba, no se si estaba incomodo o asustado cuando hice aquello. Le abrace, le estreche entre mis brazos y hundí mi cara contra su pecho, el se quedo quieto e incluso me pareció que contenía la respiración. Finalmente le solté lentamente, el me observaba en silencio e incluso me pareció ver una media sonrisa dibujada durante unos segundos en su rostro.

_"¿Tampoco podéis salir los días que hace sol?"  
_-Alec soltó una dulce risotada al escuchar aquello-.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella mañana Howard tenia entrenamiento. No es que sea un atleta, es mas todo lo contrario, pero le dijeron que para subir la nota de gimnasia (o al menos aprobar la dichosa asignatura) debía apuntarse al grupo de Atletismo. Todos los miércoles y viernes una hora antes de entrar a clase se reunían todos y entrenaban dejando me a mi abandonada y teniendo que ir sola hasta el instituto. En verano no molestaba, pero en pleno invierno que nos encontrábamos daba hasta mal rollo aquella situación. No se por que todavía Alec se había quedado observando como dormía aquella noche, y permanecía allí cuando me desperté. Me observo con un poco de timidez (parecía alguien diferente al de la noche anterior) y no articulo palabra dejando me aquella tarea para mi.

- Buenos días -Masculle entre bostezos-.  
- Buenos días...  
- ¿Te divertiste con tu extraña petición?  
- Alec soltó una risotada-.  
- Me lo tomare como un si... ¿Quieres desayunar algo?  
- Llevo siglos sin desayunar nada...  
- Oh, claro... Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de que eres...  
- ¿Inmortal?  
- Si, iba a decir rarito pero dejemos lo en inmortal  
- Alec esbozo una sonrisa- Me gustabas mas dormida  
- Eso suelen decir todos -Reí- Oye... ¿Que piensas hacer ahora?  
- ¿Como que ahora?  
- Bueno yo... Voy al instituto  
- ¿Todos los días?  
- Bueno, casi todos mas bien...  
- ¿Y por que vas a ese lugar?  
- Es obligatorio... A mi tampoco me gusta ir que te crees...  
- Pues quedate conmigo aquí...  
- Es tentador... Pero estoy de examenes así que olvidalo  
- ¿Examenes?  
- No preguntes, no te gustara la respuesta...  
- Hoy hace un mal día...  
- ¿Y que quieres decir con eso?  
- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a ese lugar?  
- ¿Al instituto? ¿Tu crees? ¿No tienes ninguna norma en contra?  
- Que yo sepa no... Además te dije que hace mal día, esos días soy libre para salir...  
- Mejor no pregunto por que...

Me negué. ¿Y si alguien descubría que andaba por las calles con un vampiro? Pero Alec insistió, incluso cuando le eche de mi habitación para vestirme continuo pidiendo acompañarme desde detrás de la puerta. Así que finalmente, no se si por insistencia o solo por que se callara, acepte su petición. Me cargue con la bolsa repleta de estúpidos libros de texto (aunque también pidió llevarla el) y caminamos por unas vacías y tétricas calles camino al instituto. Parecía un corderito asustado. Era como si fuera su primera vez en aquel tipo de ambiente... Quizás había sido mala idea que me acompañara. Analizaba cada una de las casas y de los entresijos de la ciudad... Era incluso divertido!(¿Para que vamos a engañarnos?) Le observe en silencio hasta que se percato.

- ¿Que sucede? O mejor, ¿Que te divierte?  
- Lo siento, comprende que es divertido verte...  
- ¿Divertido? Solo vigilo que ella no me siga... No es divertido es precaución  
- ¿Quien es ella?  
- Es como los examenes, mejor no quieras saberlo...  
- De acuerdo  
- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte con mis palabras... Es solo que no tengo permitido el, bueno creo que comprendes a lo que me refiero...  
- ¿Estar conmigo?  
- Chiara...  
- No! Si te voy a ser un problema... Una preocupación, para eso no quiero que vengas conmigo a ningún lado...  
- Tu no eres eso para mi! Ya te explique!

Me aleje de el. No me apetecía escuchar que quería explicarme o decirme, no me importaba! Por que se empeñaba en seguirme, en querer estar conmigo si era un problema... Si no estaba bien, yo no quería problemas! Ni con novias celosas, ni familia, ni mucho menos con novias vampiro y familias de vampiros... Nunca e resaltado, siempre me ha gustado ser una mas... ¿Por que iba a cambiarlo a estas alturas? ¿Por el? ¿De verdad iba a desmoronar lo que tenia por el? Y lo mas importante... ¿Por que me apetecia dar media vuelta y escucharle... ¿Por que!  
Entonces escuche como corría detrás de mi, en mi búsqueda. Como me agarraba del ante brazo para detenerme... Pero yo no quería detenerme! Intente volver a caminar, pero el era tan fuerte. Dio un leve tirón, mi cuerpo dio una media vuelta involuntaria para observarle frente a frente. Negué con la cabeza, mientras el se acercaba... Sabia que si volvía a mirarme de aquel modo aceptaría sus excusas... Quiero seguir siendo alguien mas... No es justo que para una vez que alguien se interesa por mi sea de este modo.

- Suelta!  
- Escuchame un segundo!  
- No! No quiero tus escusas... Dejame!  
- Chiara! Escuchame un segundo por favor...  
- No, se que si te escucho me convencerás... Ya me has echo creer en vampiros no me pidas mas! No quiero tener a un grupo de vampiros contra mi tratando de matarme...  
- No va a pasar eso! Yo voy a cuidarte... Solo quiero estar contigo!  
- ¿No comprendes? Yo no quiero eso! No quiero que te pongas en peligro por mi...  
- Podrías darme una oportunidad... Tu no has tenido todos los problemas que yo he tenido...  
- ¿Como! ¿Crees que mi vida es un cuento de hadas?

Se que iba a decir algo. Se que iba a subestimar mi pasado, no iba a darle importancia y a contarme las penurias que había pasado... Pero no le dio tiempo. Antes de que pudiéramos evitarlo el ya estaba en el suelo, notando como las piedras del camino taladraban su fría piel de marfil de golpe. Howard me tomo del brazo con un movimiento delicado, dulce, y sobre todo protector mientras Alec intentaba levantarse y observaba con desprecio a quien en aquellos momentos consideraba su mayor rival en una cacería en la cual me sentía el trofeo.

- ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto mientras yo continuaba observando a Alec-.  
- Si, no te preocupes...  
- ¿Que no me preocupe? Este tipo te estaba haciendo daño ¿Cierto?  
- No! Es... Un amigo, nada mas... Es cierto que discutiamos, pero nada importante... Creeme  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Si, vamos o llegaremos tarde a classe -Howard asintió con la cabeza-.

Alec permanecía allí sentado. Yo solo di media vuelta, ¿Como podía por un segundo haber imaginado que mi vida con Alec iba a funcionar? Camine al lado de Howard, quien no parecía feliz con mis explicaciones, así que esboce una sonrisa forzada antes de girar la cabeza y pronunciar mis ultimas palabras a quien todavía guardaba silencio al final del camino.

- Vete a casa


	8. Chapter 8

- Podrías haberme contado eso  
- ¿Contar el que?  
- Que tenias un nuevo, bueno mas bien, un novio  
- El no es mi novio! -Exclame avergonzada-.  
- Ya claro...  
- Howard... Es mi amigo Alec ¿Vale?

- Vamos! Si te lo he contado todo! Eres el único que sabe que rompí el jarrón favorito de mi abuelo... Mi mayor secreto! ¿Por que iba a ocultarte eso?  
- Bueno... Eso es cierto pero...  
- No hay peros que valgan! Además, si yo solo tengo ojos para ti hombre!  
- Howard soltó una dulce risotada, parecía mas contento -.

Primera hora de la mañana, álgebra. El sueño de cualquier adolescente echo asignatura... Espero que se note la carga de sarcasmo de la frase anterior. Siempre nos sentamos por parejas y yo siempre compartía asiento con Howard, quizás por que era mi mejor amigo o por que el resto de la clase no nos hablaba... Pero aunque lo hicieran le seguiría prefiriendo. Lengua,literatura,tecnología... Una tras otra torturando mi ya cansada mente que deseaba un fin de curso aun lejano. Finalmente un breve descanso, al director se le había antojado que aprendamos cocina en nuestra hora libre (dedicada anteriormente a la vaguearía y de vez en cuando al estudio). Era una estupidez, ya que solo cocinamos dulces y no me servía de nada en el día a día, y además era en la única clase que nos separaban por sexos y me encontraba sola y desvalida entre miradas acuchillan tes que gritaban al unisono: "FUERA FRIKI!".

- ¿Que es? -Pregunte observando la caja de tono rosado que llevaba en brazos-.  
- Hoy hemos echo magdalenas! Me siento super masculino...  
- Esbocé una sonrisa amplia tras escuchar aquello -.  
- ¿Y vosotras?  
- Ellas pastel de queso, yo he leído un comic de Hellboy mientras esperaba que terminaran  
- ¿Así esperas aprobar? Yo trabajo solo y no me ha pasado nada...  
- Ya pero tu eres mi pequeña cocinera, además no aparece en las notas finales...  
- No vuelvas a llamarme así nunca mas, ¿Entendido?  
- No te prometo nada

Para acabar la mañana, y mientras mi estomago esperaba su sandwich de la comida, nos tocaba ciencias en la cual me podía relajar y no hacer absolutamente nada (Algunos lo llaman Mente privilegia da otros prefieren llamarlo talento) mientras Howard toma apuntes como un loco, el pobre no pilla una y siempre acaba pidiendo apuntes... Los cuales no tengo. Aquella mañana en particular, me sentía especialmente distraida. No puedo negar que no parara de pensar en lo sucedido aquella mañana con Alec, en que no le volvería a ver nunca mas... Y que en el fondo me apenaba aquello! Alguien me observaba, estaba segura de que alguien lo hacia... Aunque nunca llegue a saber quien.

*******

- Apetitosos ¿Cierto?  
- Note tu presencia hace rato Jane... No entiendo por que ocultarse  
- Siempre fuiste observador, ¿Que haces aquí?  
- Como bien dices, observar  
- Ríe- ¿No sabes que no se debe jugar con la comida hermano?  
- Me gusta observarlos, ¿Te molesta?  
- No, sinceramente a mi también me divierte esta tarea  
- ¿A que se debe eso?  
- Me gusta ver como se ponen en forma para deleitarnos en un futuro, como brillan sus pieles tiernas, incluso a veces si me concentro escucho como late su corazón con el esfuerzo... Como fluye la sangre, es una maldición lo que me sucede cuando los tengo cerca  
- No hace falta que lo jures...  
- Entonces -Clavo la mirada en su hermano- ¿Vamos de cacería?

*******

- Eh! ¿Sabes que te estas comiendo!  
- Si, una magdalena...  
- No! Es mi examen lo que tienes en tu boca...  
- Pero si quedan cinco mas en la caja, comete una y presenta cuatro...  
- Ya pero, has cogido la única con chocolate...  
- ¿Por que piensas que la escogí?

Y mientras un grupo de muchachos moría a manos de vampiros hambrientos en las puertas de mi instituto, el no pudo negarlo. Su mirada le delataba. Le había encantado mi respuesta.


	9. Chapter 9

- ¿Que ha pasado? -Pregunte a las chicas que cuchicheaban desde la puerta-.

Sabia que ninguna de ellas me hablaba. Pero en el momento en el que avisaron por los altavoces de lo sucedido, supe que yo tenia la culpa de ello. Según nos decían, durante las próxima horas no se podía abandonar las instalaciones... Y se desato el pánico. ¿Que ha pasado para que no podamos salir de este lugar? Era lo que todos nos preguntábamos. Una de ellas me tuvo pena, y decidió hablar y explicarme lo que pasaba.

- ¿No te has enterado? -Pregunto sorprendida-.  
- No... ¿Que ha pasado? -Repetí-.  
- Han encontrado a dos de los chicos del grupo de atletismo muertos...  
- ¿Como! ¿Que chicos! -Sinceramente, solo uno de ellos me importaba-.  
- No lo sabemos...

Agradecí aquellas palabras, pero necesite salir corriendo. ¿Y si era Howard uno de ellos? El estaba fuera, el estaba entrenando... ¿Y si le habían matado? ¿Que había pasado! Que alguien me lo explique! Cruce los pasillos apartando a la gente, sabia que al llegar a la puerta me acatarían prohibiendo salir pero me daba igual, tenia que conseguir los nombres... Tenia que saber que el estaba vivo! ¿Tan difícil es de comprender?  
No se si aquella mañana tenia suerte, pero pude salir tras maniobrar un poco entre gente enfurecida que pedía explicaciones. Cuando abandone aquella prisión, el aire me golpeo en la cara... Una aire frió, que calaba los huesos... Supe reconocer aquella sensación, era el mismo frió que sentí cuando entre en la casa de "Los Vulturi", el mismo frió que cuando toque la piel de Alec... Entonces supe que (desgraciadamente) el tenia algo que ver con aquellas muertes, y solo quise llorar... ¿Les había matado para vengarse por mi comportamiento? O, ¿Era su familia quien les habían matado por que saben que Alec habla con los mortales?  
Cruce, con la poca velocidad que tenia en mis piernas, la pista de atletismo. En el fondo de ella se podían divisar los llamativos uniformes del equipo de Atletismo, pero no veía sus piernas de alambre entre aquel grupo de jóvenes... Y aquello me desesperaba! ¿Por que estaba perdiendo las esperanzas antes de tener una respuesta? ¿Acaso todo este extra vagante mundo que se me abalanza me esta destrozando?  
El corazón empezó a latir mas rápido de lo normal, volví a notar aquella mirada acuchillando destrozándome... Se escondía entre los arboles, quizás relamiéndose por los hechos que acababa de cometer... Pero no, aun deseaba pensar que el no era así... Que la "persona" que meramente conocí la noche anterior era la real, tan dulce, tan tierna, tan... No! No era la misma sensación, aquella mirada era insoportable, era un mirada fría... No era la misma sensación que cuando Alec me observaba, pero entonces, ¿Quien me estaba observando? Y entonces escuche una risa macabra, la risa de una niña que disfrutaba con un juguete nuevo. Resonaba en mi cabeza y acuchillaba mis oídos ¿Nadie mas podía oírlo? Me cubrí con las manos los oídos, buscando volver a la normalidad, y la risa termino pero entonces empezó a hablarme... Era una voz de hombre ¿Cuanta gente estaba disfrutando con el espectáculo? Siendo sincera no me hablaba, citaba la letra de una canción que ultimamente se había echo famosa... Tan macabra como la situación que vivía entonces.

**" Estás para comerte  
Seguro que sabes buena  
Entre amarga y dulce  
Voy a comerte, nena.  
Estás para comerte  
Te dejare sin sangre en las venas  
Seguro que sabes buena  
Voy a comerte, nena."**

- Chiara! -Grito alguien del grupo de chicos que permanecía corriendo todavía -.

Entonces le vi, Howard estaba acercándose en el grupo de chicos. Ellos continuaron corriendo, el se detuvo y observo como me acercaba corriendo y me abalanzaba a sus brazos ante su sorpresa.

- ¿Que haces aquí fuera? -Dijo cuando al fin le solté- Estaba prohibido salir...  
- Me entere de lo sucedido y pensé que quizás...  
- Oh, ha sido horrible. Oímos unos gritos y de pronto... Allí estaban, tendidos en el suelo...  
- Que horror... ¿Y como han muerto?  
- Eso es lo mas raro, se que no vas a creerme pero... Tenían un mordisco en el cuello. Te juro que lo he visto!  
- ¿Vampiros?  
- Por desgracia, Howard asintió con la cabeza -.

Nos enviaron a casa. Decían que no era aconsejable que siguiéramos allí y que ya se retomarían las clases el día siguiente con mas calma, además de suspender los entrenos matutinos del grupo de Atletismo. Howard me acompaño a casa, dijo que no se quedaba tranquilo si no me llevaba hasta casa... No puse pegas, a mi también me apetecía asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos me atacaba camino a casa. Aun resonaba aquella canción en mi cabeza, no me podía olvidar de ella... Estás para comerte, nena... ¿A quien podía gustarle esa barbaridad?

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa... Lo que ha pasado me ha dejado un poco...  
- Te entiendo, incluso yo me he asustado... -Esboce una sonrisa tratando de animarle-.  
- Oie! ¿Conoces la canción "**Estás para comerte, nena**"?  
- La he oído en la radio, además a mi hermano le gusta bastante... ¿Por que?  
- Me preguntaba si era una metáfora... No se... No tiene un significado claro, el chalado este querría comerse a su chica... No lo entiendo...  
- Se ve que el autor aprovecho el tirón de los vampiros para escribir una canción sobre sus "deseos primitivos"  
- Vaya... Que interesante -Y macabro, pensé para mis adentros-.

Deje las cosas sobre la mesa, no me apetecía nada mas que irme un rato a dormir y pensar en mis cosas. Subí arriba, me puse algo mas cómodo y me tumbe en la cama, aun resonaba tanto aquel fragmento de canción como el significado que acababa de oír en mi cabeza. La ventana se abrió de golpe con un soplo de viento, y no supe hasta poco después que aquella era la manera en la que Alec realizaba su entrada triunfal.


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿Que ha pasado en tu instituto?  
- ¿Y tu lo preguntas? Largate! Has matado a dos de mis compañeros de clase... Bueno, tu y tus amigos...  
- Yo no he echo nada! Escuchame... Yo me marche poco después de... Oh! -Se golpeo en la frente- Jane!  
- Oie, guardate las explicaciones, no me interesan... Quiero que te marches!  
- No! Espera, no soportaría perderte... Dame una oportunidad de explicar que ha pasado...  
- Resople con fuerza- ¿Por que me dejare convencer! -Alec esbozo una sonrisa- Explicate, pero, alejate de mi... O te golpeo con la lampara!... Sabes que lo are!  
- Vale, lo admito, me quede observando desde un árbol, después de lo que había pasado tuve miedo de que no quisieras verme mas... & entonces apareció Jane  
- ¿Quien es Jane?  
- Es mi hermana, siempre hemos estado muy unidos y no se como lo hace... Pero siempre sabe encontrarme, apareció y me dijo que nos fuéramos de cacería...  
- Oh dios! Tu y tu hermana habéis matado a los chicos del equipo de Atletismo... Sois... Sois... -Quería decir monstruos pero me controle, solo por que aun sentía un poco de cariño hacia Alec-.  
- Yo no estaba allí! Lo juro!  
- Ah claro... ¿Y esperas que te crea y te perdone con esta historia?  
- No... Bueno en realidad si pero...  
- ¿Por que! Eran gente inocente que solo hacia deporte! Yo también odio el deporte y no por eso mato a mis compañeros...  
- Que yo no estaba allí!  
- Demuestralo... Si no puedes marchate, pero no vuelvas  
- Esta bien! Solo dejame explicarme, sin interrupciones... ¿Lo prometes?  
- Te escucho  
- Ya te dije que me quede observandote, apareció Jane y me dijo que nos fuéramos de cacería juntos que seria divertido... Pero me negué, me has convertido en un blando que tiene piedad por los humanos! Todos  
ellos me recuerdan a ti... Y no puedo comer...  
Entonces me marche, sabia que ella quería quedarse y que aria algo malo... Pero sabia también que si me quedaba con ella yo formaría parte de esos malos actos, y eso era peor...  
- ¿Y que demuestra eso? ¿Donde están las pruebas?  
- Nada...  
- Marchate por favor, no aguanto tus tonterías...  
- Chiara escuchame... Vale! Te cuento la verdad pero... No quiero parecer un blando ante tus ojos, además soy un vulturi tengo que dar miedo o algo parecido...  
- Alec no me interesa... Solo marchate, por favor...  
- Espera por favor! ¿Prometes no reírte de mi y guardarme el secreto?  
- ¿Que secreto!  
- Me fui a salvar a tu amigo el del uniforme brillante, sabia que si se quedaba con el grupo de corredores quizás Jane le atacaba y entonces te perdería para siempre... Dije que quería aclarar las cosas con el... Y me  
lo lleve lejos de la "escena del crimen"... Soy un blando! Si Aro se entera me matara... -Se llevo las manos a la cabeza-.  
- ¿De verdad hiciste eso?  
- No, me lo estoy inventando por que me gusta parecer un blando...  
- ¿Has echo eso por mi? Por alguien que ni apenas conoces...  
- Ya pero... Siento como si estuvieras echa a mi medida... ¿Comprendes lo que quiero explicarte?  
- ¿Como los trajes de super heroe?  
- Me vale esa metáfora... Entonces... ¿Vas a perdonarme?  
- ¿Vas a dejar que te abrace?  
- Alec asintió con la cabeza-.

No se por que nos quedamos un buen rato abrazados. Estaba tan frió como de costumbre (aunque un tipo de expresión así aplicada en alguien a quien acabas de conocer no es muy normal), pero no me disgusto... Es mas siempre me gustaron las cosas frías... ¿Que? Soy de Canadá! Y aunque solo estuve allí seis años sigo guardando bellos... Bueno, tan solo recuerdos de aquello. Alec se paseo por la casa durante un buen rato, analizando lo que allí tenia como discos, comics, libros e incluso se intereso por mi material escolar... No me negaría si pedía hacer mis deberes. Finalmente tomo asiento en un viejo sillón que conservaba, y la sala se inundo de un silencio horrible que taladraba mis oídos... ¿Que le digo?

- Bueno... ¿Como es ser un vampiro?  
- Lo siento... ¿Que? -Pregunto entre risas-.  
- Si hombre... Que como es la vida de un vampiro... ¿Mola?  
- ¿Mola? Si eso es algo positivo, ya te digo que no lo es... Me cambiaria por tu amigo Howard sin pensarlo...  
- No creo que tu vida mejorara demasiado si te cambiaras por nosotros...  
- Es cierto, no se me da bien actuar  
- ¿Actuar?  
- Me refiero, que a mi se me nota enseguida cuando me gusta alguien... Pero Howard lo oculta de una manera admirable, es increíble...  
- ¿Perdona? Creo que te ha dado demasiado el sol...  
- No! ¿No te has dado cuenta?  
- ¿Cuenta de que?  
- Esta enamorado de ti  
- Vale, se acabo! Es mi mejor amigo desde los seis años...  
- ¿Lleva once años enamorado de ti? Impresionante!  
- No esta enamorado de mi!  
- Dejame ponerte un ejemplo, cuando estabas en la pista de Atletismo te ha llamado y cuando se ha confirmado que eras tu, cuando te ha visto venir corriendo... Ha empezado a sonreír...  
- Callate! Eso no es cierto...  
- Además cuando le has abrazado le temblaban las manos  
- No esta enamorado de mi! ¿Vale!  
- Vale... Que poco os gusta la realidad a los humanos...  
- Resople-.  
- Vale, ¿Como es tu vida?  
- ¿La vida de una adolescente humana? ¿De verdad te interesa?  
- No, me refería a tu vida... La vida de Chiara  
- Vaya, pues he vivido aquí desde que tenia seis años con mi abuelo, pero se murió hace unos meses y ahora tengo esta casa para mi sola...  
- ¿Donde estabas antes?  
- Oh! Soy Canadiense, mi madre se fue a vivir allí por que conoció a mi padre y eso...  
- ¿Canadá?  
- Si, por eso Howard me canta lo de **"My Girlfriend, Who Lives In Canada"*** -Reí-.  
- ¿Que?

**- Oh...  
I wish you could meet my girlfriend, my girlfriend who lives in Canada.  
She couldn't be sweeter  
I wish you could meet her,  
My girlfriend who lives in Canada!****

- Repito ¿Que?  
- ¿En que mundo vives tu!

_

*"Mi novia, que vive en canada"  
**"Oh... Desearia que pudieras conocer a mi novia, mi novia que vive en canada. No puede ser mas dulce, desearia que puedieras conocerla, mi novia que vive en canada"


	11. Chapter 11

Ha pasado ya casi un mes desde que empezó mi doble vida y las cosas se han descontrolado tanto o mas de como me esperaba. Duermo mucho menos de lo que debería, sinceramente al principio no me importa sacrificar mis horas de sueño durante una temporada, pero las cosas han cambiado. Las mañanas son insoportables, voy al instituto como siempre y, aunque mis parpados desean lo contrario, ahora me lo tengo que tomar mas en serio, ya que no tengo las tardes o la noche para estudiar y hacer deberes como antes. ¿Que por que? Bueno... Las tardes las quiero dedicar única y exclusivamente a mi tiempo con Howard. Algunos días vamos a la plaza, otros voy a verle al entrenamiento y luego a tomar algo o solo pasamos la tarde juntos como hacemos siempre, son pequeñas cosas que hacen que mi vida no sea una mierda... Sinceramente, creo que el hace que mi vida no se desmorone por completo. Finalmente, por la noche me visita Alec, y aunque yo desee ver la televisión o dormir, el insiste en que le cuente lo que he echo durante el día y no puedo negarme. Después le enseño lo que el denomina "cosas raras de mi mundo" o solo hablamos del suyo propio... Hasta que me quedo dormida sin previo aviso. La verdad es que no se si se marcha o se queda a observarme. Es que todavía no he encontrado un modo... "Normal"... De preguntarlo. Y para los que piensan que no es para tanto, tengo que decir que (ademas de que no me gustan sus palabras) los sueños que tengo últimamente no me dejan tranquila y hacen que no pueda dormir (como vulgarmente se dice) del tirón.

_Mi sueño sucede en el interior de una habitación blanca como la nieve y completamente echa de duro y frió mármol. Una fría ráfaga de aire me golpea en la nuca, alborota mi pelo y congela cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo haciéndome despertar de una inopia de la que no era consciente todavía. Yo estoy sentada en el suelo a los pies de alguien, quien solo observa al horizonte, en silencio como esperando que algo suceda. Entonces... Se que hay alguien ahí, con nosotros pero no se por que no puedo levantar la mirada del suelo para verle la cara. Desliza sus dedos por mi pelo con dulzura y avanza, su piel brilla con una luz única._

- ¿Quieres pelear contra mi por ella? -Masculla con un tono de voz frió que nunca antes había oído-.  
- La otra persona no responde-.  
- ¿Por que ibas a querer hacer algo así? -Añade buscando una respuesta-.

Y es entonces cuando por fin levanto la mirada, cuando queda fija en el horizonte. Y es cuando le veo, y no se por que, que en mi cabeza solo suena una pregunta "¿Has venido a rescatarme por fin?". ¿Su respuesta?

- Por que estoy enamorado de ella -Nos dice-.

Entonces me despierto. Se, estoy completamente segura, de que nada mas pronuncia aquellas palabras yo reconozco su voz... Pero cada vez que despierto, solo recuerdo las palabras, no la voz del pronunciante. Lo que mas me perturba de este sueño es el: ¿Has venido a rescatarme por fin? ¿A quien espero con tantas ansias? También pienso, ¿Por que me alegra escuchar que alguien a quien desconozco esta enamorado de mi? Y si una de esas personas es Alec, ¿Quien es la otra? Llevo un mes sin dormir bien por su culpa!

- Buenos días Stacey -Mascullé aun medio dormía mientras entraba en la casa-.

Stacey es una chica preciosa, de ojos color caramelo y pelo castaño con pecas en las mejillas dándole un toque aniñado. Es la hermana mayor de Howard (aunque desde que sus padres se separaron ejerce mas bien la función de madre que la de hermana), con la cual nos llevamos tres años de diferencia, y siempre me ha tratado con una dulzura extrema, tiene una aura de felicidad muy extraña pero que no cambiaría por nada.

- Buenos días ¿Quieres desayunar algo? -Sonríe- He preparado tortitas...  
- Oh, no muchas gracias pero ya llegamos un poco tarde... ¿Donde esta tu hermano?  
- Vistiéndose ¿Cuanto hace que le conoces? ¿Aun no sabes que lo suyo no es la puntualidad? -Ríe-.  
- Voy a subir a meterle prisa... -Stacey solo hace un ademan con la mano para que suba las escaleras-.

La habitación estaba completamente vaciá. Se me hizo extraño el estar allí, excepto en contadas ocasiones Howard nunca ha querido dejarme entrar en su habitación... Dice que es un rincón intimo, yo sigo pensando que me oculta algún secreto. Sobre la mesita una foto de su hermana, una de sus padres, del día que gano su primera competición de atletismo y una de cuando fuimos a pescar con mi abuelo. Siempre recordare ese día con especial afecto. La cama por hacer, ropa por el suelo y al fondo su mesa llena de apuntes de las diversas asignaturas a las que nos someten los profesores... Pero entre ellas uno me llama la atención.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí! -Exclama Howard a mis espaldas-.  
- Tu hermana me dijo que estabas aquí y vine a buscarte... ¿Sabes que hora es?  
- No! -Exclamo de nuevo- No te des la vuelta...  
- ¿Todavía sales de la ducha! -Me cubrí con las manos la cara- ¿A que hora te despiertas?  
- Me he dormido vale... Eh! No te des la vuelta voy a vestirme... Estate quieta!  
- Resople divertida- Oye... No he podido evitar cotillear un poco tus cosas...  
- No se por que no me extraña... Aunque sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso...  
- ¿Soy yo la de ese dibujo?  
- Bu... Bu... Bueno... -Titubea- ¿Por... Por que habías de ser tu?  
- Me gusta mucho... Me lo proprias regalar  
- Si claro! Con lo que me ha costado dibujarte el pelo voy a regalarlo ahora...  
- Lo sabia! Si que soy yo! -Exclame con alegría-.  
- Pero no te des la vuelta! -Recrimino- Esta bien, lo admito, eres tu... ¿Pero que problema hay?  
- Ninguno... Es solo, que me parece curioso que nunca mencionaras que te gusta dibujar...  
- No me gusta dibujar... -Me gusta dibujarte, pensó Howard en sus adentros-.  
- Vaya... ¿Me regalaras alguno?  
- Tal vez... -Se aclaro la voz- Oye... ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos tu y yo?  
- Claro... -Pronuncie justo antes de que una sonrisa estúpida se dibujara en mis labios-.

_Yo llegue aquí a los seis años, pero hasta que no empece el instituto, a mis tiernos trece años, que no le conocí. Permanecía sentada en el fondo de la clase, escondida tras un viejo libro de Stephen King... Ya que, ¿Para que engañarnos?, ninguno de mis compañeros me gustaba demasiado. Todos tenían la misma pinta que los niños del colegio, ninguno era como yo. De pronto escuche el chirrido de unos zapatos mientras cruzaban el vació hueco entre pupitres acercándose hacia mi. Levanto su mano derecha a modo de saludo._

- Hola -Dijo con una voz tímida y dulce- ¿Que hay?  
- Yo solo levante la mirada desde mi libro y observe en silencio a aquel chico-.  
- Te dejaré en paz para siempre -Aseguro mientras daba media vuelta-.

- ¿Por que quieres recordar eso? -Pregunte sorprendida-.  
- Bueno... No me refería precisamente a ese momento... -Se atuso el pelo- Recuerdas que...  
- ¿Que estáis haciendo? -Exclamo Stacey desde la puerta- Daos prisa! -Hizo un ademan con la mano-.  
- Di media vuelta para observar a Howard quien se cargaba la mochila a la espalda-.  
- Vamos -Dijo- No quiero otro retraso por tu culpa -Dijo entre risas abandonando la habitación-.  
- ¿Por mi culpa! -Exclame siguiendo la broma-.

_Como podéis imaginar el "te dejare en paz para siempre" no se cumplió. Aquella mañana, Howard no se hablo con nadie y mucho menos conmigo... Parecía asustado incluso. En la ultima clase del día pensé en ir, acercarme, y pedir perdón... Quizás era un chico normal al fin y al cabo. Pero el se marcho con prisas, sin llegar a darme la oportunidad de decir nada. ¿Como conseguí que el chico que me tenia miedo pasara a ser mi mejor amigo? Fácil, en su intento de huir uno de sus libros se cayo de la mochila y yo lo recogí. Howard tiene la rara manía de etiquetar todas sus pertenencias, nombre y lugar donde deben ser llevados de vuelta. Y tras una charla con mi abuelo decidí que debía ir a disculparme y a entregar su libro al que aquella tarde se convertiría en mi mejor amigo._

Lo que yo no supe hasta muchísimos años después es que todo aquello era un plan de Howard. Que dejo caer aquel libro apropósito para que yo fuera a su casa y poder hablar conmigo. Lo que yo tampoco supe hasta mucho tiempo después es que estuvo ensayando que quería decirme, pero que finalmente no tuvo el valor de decir lo que verdaderamente deseaba que sus labios pronunciaran.

_- Hola, ¿Tu eres Howard cierto? -Dije- Yo soy Chiara y he venido a devolverte tu libro...  
- Hola, estaba pensando en invitarte a salir, pero luego me dí cuenta de lo estúpido que seria -Deseo decirme-._


	12. Chapter 12

- Di media vuelta para observarle- Mi vida seria una mierda sin ti... ¿Sabes?  
- Pe... Pero ¿A que viene eso ahora? -Pregunto tartamudeando y extremadamente avergonzado-.  
- Solo quería que lo supieras... -_Por si un vampiro nos mata a algun_o, pensé-.  
- Últimamente estas muy rara... -Esbozo una media sonrisa- ¿Sucede algo que debería saber?  
- No... -_Odio mentirte_, pensé- ¿Una no puede expresar su cariño sin que la tachen de rara?  
- Yo... -Se atuso el pelo y respiro hondo- Estoy agilipollado de ti*  
- Reí- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? -Howard también soltó una risotada-.

Cuando levante la mirada se me heló la sangre. Dos personas, un hombre y una chica que tendría mi edad mas o menos, de piel pálida como la nieve, ojos brillantes y ataviados con una túnica negra nos observaban en silencio y con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en los labios. Mi primera reacción fue asegurarme de la seguridad de mi amigo, quien seguía cual estatua con la misma pose que antes... Cuando quise darme cuenta el tiempo no transcurría, el reloj había dejado de marcar las horas y nosotros tres eramos los únicos que aun seguíamos en funcionamiento.

- ¿Quienes sois vosotros? -Pregunte aun sin esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta-.  
- La rubia sonrió- ¿A caso eso es importante ahora? -Levanto la mirada y observo a su acompañante-.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta ya se había abalanzado sobre mi. Su nariz olfateaba con curiosidad y deseo mi cuello, y sus manos frías apresaban mis muñecas dejándome sin defensa alguna. Grite, intente patalear pero el frió contacto de sus labios en mi piel, el miedo a que sus afilados colmillos me mordieran... Sentía un miedo y una ansiedad indescriptible. La rubia dio un paso al frente.

- Demetri! -Exclamo- No hemos venido aquí para eso... ¿Recuerdas?  
- Demetri resoplo y me observo unos segundos en silencio- Hueles demasiado bien ¿Sabes?  
- Tu voz... -Note un escalofrió recorriendo mi cuerpo-.  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando te cante? -Sonrío- Que honor... -Después de esto me arrastro hasta los pies de la rubia-.  
- No tengo todo el tiempo que desearía para malgastarlo contigo -Dijo- Solo quiero que nos dejes en paz...  
- No te comprendo... -Mascullé- Sois vosotros quienes me atormentáis... ¿Sabes?  
- ¿Que me dices de las visitas nocturnas que te hace mi hermano? -Sonrío- ¿Crees que no lo sabia?  
- No soy yo quien le pide que me visite... ¿Sabias eso? -Ella tan solo río macabra mente-.  
- Y esa sera tu misión... -Se arrodillo para estar a mi altura- Se repugnante, aleja a mi hermano de tu lado...  
- ¿O si no que? -Demetri me agarro del brazo y mostró sus blancos colmillos- Comprendo...  
- Buena chica... -Dio media vuelta y mientras se colocaba la capucha añadió- Espero que no tengamos que volver a vernos nunca mas...  
- Lo mismo digo... -Finalmente, chasqueo los dedos-.

Los parpados empezaron a pesarme. Lo ultimo que vi fue aquellas dos figuras alejarse poco a poco, empezar a desvanecerse en la nada, y como mi cuerpo caer al suelo de un modo inevitable.

_El resto esta bastante borroso, recuerdo una sensación dulce, cálida y de tranquilidad... Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré durmiendo sobre las piernas de mi abuelo, quien me acariciaba el pelo y canturreaba algo en voz baja, como intentando no despertarme. Me levante lentamente y le observe en silencio, el solo supo sonreír y acariciar mi mejilla izquierda... Tan solo deseaba abrazarle una vez mas._

- ¿Donde estoy? -Pregunte mientras todavía me sostenía entre sus brazos-.  
- No tienes de que preocuparte mi niña -Respondió- Solo duermes... Nada mas...  
- ¿Has venido para aconsejarme? ¿Vas a ayudarme? -Deslice mis dedos por mis mejillas- No se que hacer...  
- Sabes por lo mas sagrado que yo solo quiero tu seguridad -Asentí- Entonces ya sabes que pienso...  
- Pero... -Me atuse el pelo- Tampoco quiero abandonar a Alec...  
- Me agarro de la mano- ¿Sabes de verdad lo que quieres? ¿Te das cuenta de que todavía no tienes claros tus sentimientos hacia ninguno de ellos?  
- ¿Ellos? -Pregunte sorprendida- ¿Quienes son ellos? No existe un ellos...  
- Río con dulzura- Ay mi niña... Cuanto te queda por aprender... -Me acaricio la mejilla- ¿No comprendes?  
- ¿Comprender? ¿El que?  
- Que me refiero con ello a quienes te aman mi vida...  
- Abuelo, nadie me ama... Todos me odian y me tratan con desprecio... Quizás Alec pero... ¿Quien mas?  
_- No soy yo quien debe responder -Apunto con el dedo mi corazón- Si no el... El te dará las respuestas  
- Pero yo quiero respuestas ahora! -Exclame- Solo dime... ¿Quien me ama? ¿Quien tengo que elegir?  
- Resoplo- Debo irme... Tu debes despertarte y dile a Howard que no se preocupe tanto por ti... ¿Vale?  
- Pero... -Sonreí- Te quiero abuelo... Te quiero mucho  
- Yo también estoy agilipollado por ti* mi vida... -Y entonces río, ¿Era aquello lo que pensaba?-._

- ¿Donde estoy? -Dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza- Ay! Mi cabeza...  
- Howard me soltó la mano sobresaltado- No te muevas! -Exclamo- Me tenias preocupado...  
- Ya veo -Sonreí mientras le agarraba de la mano otra vez- Pero no tienes por que preocuparte... Y lo sabes  
- Ya, pero yo soy así -Esbozo una sonrisa-.  
- ¿Que me ha pasado? Recuerdo que veníamos camino al instituto...  
- Te desmayaste de pronto... La doctora dice que es una bajada de tensión... ¿Ya desayunaste bien?  
- Que si mama... -Y le dedique una sonrisa- Gracias por haberte quedado conmigo...  
- Bah! No hay de que... Tu harías lo mismo por mi... -Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Puedo hacer algo mas por ti?  
- ¿Puedes... O mas bien... ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Howard se acerco y me rodeo con sus brazos, yo hice lo mismo. Cuando observe hacia la ventana, el viejo árbol del cual el director estaba tan orgulloso... Juraría que allí estaba Alec. Yo simplemente cerré los ojos, apoye mi cabeza contra el hombro de mi amigo y deje que la imagen hablara por si sola ¿Me comprendería?


	13. Chapter 13

- ¿No tenias ya ganas de que se acabara esta tortura? -Exclamo mientras abandonábamos el instituto-.  
- ¿Como puedes alegrarte de ese modo por un maldito fin de semana? -Sonreí- Me encantaría ser como tu...  
- Pienso pasarme todo el fin de semana tirado... Hey! ¿Hacemos un maratón de películas de Stephen King!  
- Claro, mientras me invites a cenar luego... -Necesitaba distraerme y que Alec no se acercara a mi-.  
- Echo! -Se atuso el pelo como siempre hacia cuando pensaba- ¿Esta tarde? ¿O tienes cosas que hacer?  
- ¿Yo? ¿Cosas que hacer? -Reí- Estarías enterado te lo aseguro. Pero quedamos que hoy estudiaríamos ciencias...  
- Lo olvide... -Farfullo- Bueno, pues mañana... Hoy tenemos que centrarnos... Bueno, tengo... -Arqueo una ceja-.  
- Reí- Es mi talento ¿Que le voy a hacer? Soy un cerebro andante, excepto cuando tenemos que correr un maratón o algo así... -Sonrió- Cambiando de tema, podrías contarme ¿Que demonios ha pasado esta mañana?  
- Howard enmudeció- Ni yo mismo comprendo todavía que ha pasado... No se, estabas hablando tan normal cuando de pronto te encuentro tirada en el suelo... ¿Un golpe de calor? ¿Has desayunado bien?  
- Reí- Todo bien... Pero de verdad, siento haberte preocupado... -Sonreí- ¿Habrá algún modo de compensarte?  
- Howard se limito a reír tímidamente para finalmente no decir nada-.

En realidad sabia que había pasado de sobra. Aquellas voces que me aterrorizaban y me amenazaban también en sueños, habían decidido visitarme... Mostrarme lo mucho que me apreciaban diciéndome que o abandonaba su mundo o me mataban... Genial! Ahora tengo que elegir entre abandonar la torturada alma de Alec a su fortuna o irme pronto a la tumba... O peor, que ataquen a Howard por mi culpa. Soy una adolescente no tendría que dejarme tomar este tipo de decisiones. ¿Por que la voz de aquel hombre me aterrorizaba tanto? ¿Por que seguía escuchando como me cantaba cuando me iba a dormir? Definitivamente debo abandonar el mundo vampirico cuanto antes.

- Vale... A ver -Me atuse el pelo mientras buscaba una pregunta en el libro- ¿Que son las ciencias fácticas?  
- Son las ciencias basadas en buscar la coherencia entre los hechos y la representación mental de los mismos...  
- Muy bien! -Exclame- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que lo acabarías pillando... -Le acaricie la mejilla con dulzura-.  
- Vale... ¿Y ahora por fin podemos descansar? -Asentí con la cabeza- Genial! Pensaba que mi mente estallaría de un momento para otro... -Añadió tras dejar caer su libro de ciencias en su bolsa, tras esto estiro los brazos-.  
- Mira que eres bobo... En el fondo las ciencias y la física son divertidas, cuando les encuentras el punto claro...  
- Claro que si! -Añadió sarcásticamente- Oye... ¿Que fue de tu "novio"? El chico al que golpee...  
- No es mi novio! -Exclame- Y nunca lo va a ser créeme. Pues hace tiempo que no se nada de el, mejor así ¿Sabes? Pero puedo saber ¿Por que me preguntar por el? -Dije intrigada-.  
- Quería pedirle perdón... Creo que me pase un poco, pero claro le vi agarrándote y pensé en que te estaba haciendo daño... Necesitaba protegerte... -Se atuso el pelo-.  
- Oye! Que puedo cuidarme sola ya soy... -Interrumpió de pronto mis palabras-.  
- Es solo que... -Anadío- Me gustaría que me informaras cuando... Salieras con alguien...  
- Oye... -Le cogí de la mano- Tu eres la persona mas guay que conozco y la mas importante que tengo... Tu siempre seras el primero en enterarte de esas cosas... Pero por ahora paso de los hombres ¿Sabes? Dais asco!  
- Río- Cambio de tema, había pensado que este verano podrías venirte conmigo y con Stacey a la casa del lago...  
- Me encantaría! - _No me seguirían al lago ¿Verdad?... Espero que para entonces ya no estén en mi vida_-.

Mientras tanto, a unos largos y fríos kilómetros de allí Alec permanecía encerrado en su habitación. No se por que, no paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de que algo malo estaba sucediendo en su mundo, algo estaba cambiando sin su permiso... Y sinceramente no iba muy desencaminado. La decisión de abandonarle para siempre ya había sido tomada tanto por mi como por Jane, esto me garantizaban tanto mi seguridad como la seguridad de Howard, quien seguía siendo la única persona humana capaz de hacerme feliz ¿Por que tendría que rechazarlo? Es mas, ¿Por que tendría ni que pensarlo?... Alec solo puede ofrecerme una vida de desdicha, y bien lo sabe. El problema, es que la única persona no humana que puede hacerme feliz... Es Alec, y bien lo se._ Le echare de menos..._  
Jane irrumpió en la habitación de pronto, observo a su hermano (quien permanecía todavía tumbado en su cama) y tras sentarse a su lado empezó a acariciar su sedosa cabellera buscando darle un mínimo consuelo, no sentía algún remordimiento por separarnos, es mas, ¿Sabe Jane el significado de la palabra remordimientos? No lo creo.

- Hermano -Rompió el silencio- Veo preocupación en tu atormentado ser ¿Quieres explicarme que sucede?  
-Dio media vuelta- Tan solo... -Comenzó- Siento una sensación extraña en el corazón, como si me faltara aire...  
- Alec... -Respondió con un tono dulce- Nuestro corazón no late, ese dolor esta solo en tu imaginación ¿Sabes?  
- No, yo siento ese dolor... -Dijo tras posar la mano de Jane en su pecho- ¿No lo sientes? Algo raro me sucede...  
- Tal vez es agotamiento... Te vi salir de tu habitación varias noches -Alec bajo la cabeza- ¿Quien sabe hermano?  
-Sonrío- Pero no es tu corazón... -Dijo apartando su mano del pecho de su hermano- Eso te lo aseguro  
- Tal vez tengas razón Jane ¿Quien sabe? -Resoplo- Es solo que... Siento esta sensación desde esta mañana... Es como si algo me faltara, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo importante de mi vació interior...  
- Río- ¿Algo? ¿Acaso tienes vida fuera de estas paredes? -Pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta- No ¿Verdad?  
- No... -Mintió y se atuso el pelo- Jane, ¿Puedes dejarme solo? Necesito pensar... Tan solo... Durante un rato...  
- Claro -Acaricio por ultima vez la cabellera de su hermano y se levanto- Nos vemos en la "cena" -Aquella noche saldrían de cacería aunque Alec no sabia muy bien si hacerlo-.  
- No dijo nada, simplemente volvió a tumbarse en la cama mientras aquella agónica sensación recorría su pecho-.

Sinceramente, Las explicaciones de Jane no le convencieron. Alec estaba seguro de sentir su corazón latir, por primera vez en su vida, cada vez mas lento...Y esa presión en el pecho que se acrecentaba poco a poco, era horrible... Le faltaba el aire en cada una de sus respiraciones. Sentía que algo le habían arrebatado, y tomo la decisión de que debía visitarme... Tan solo deseaba hablar unos segundos conmigo, o tan solo quería poder verme sonreír desde detrás del cristal por un momento... Calmar su corazón sabiendo que seguía teniéndome a su lado.  
Atasco la puerta de su habitación, y cual alma que lleva el diablo desapareció su figura por el balcón, entre las tinieblas de aquella extraña tarde. Se posó en el tejado de mi casa, poco a poco se deslizo hasta la ventana para observar la escena... Allí estaba yo, sentada en la mesa hablando con Howard como siempre. Cuando Howard abandono mi casa, repiqueteo con sus dedos contra la ventana llamando mi atención.

- ¿Que haces aquí? -Exclame- Debes marcharte cuanto antes -Añadí mientras observaba que nadie le siguiera-.  
- ¿Que pasa? -Pregunto sorprendido-.  
- ¿Que pasa? Oh bien lo sabes! -Exclame- Marchate por favor... ¿Te han seguido? ¿Vienen a por mi?  
- Alto! ¿Que pasa? -Entro en la casa- ¿Quien viene a por ti?  
- No entres! -Le di un leve empujón- Lo siento... Solo hazme caso vale...

Dio media vuelta, como si me obedeciera... Pero no fue así. Me agarro entre sus brazos, abrió al ventana y nos perdimos entre la niebla de aquella rara tarde.


End file.
